ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 474 (22nd August 1989)
Plot Carmel's father dies. She encourages Junior to cry but he walks off. Pat wonders just how suitable it is for her and Frank to continue living at The Vic whilst his children are still at school. She echoes her previous intentions of buying the B&B but agrees there is not much profit in it. Paul chases Diane around in his boxers. Frank disapproves and makes it known. Arthur supports Carmel after learning of her father's death. Trevor suffers the heartbreak of losing Diane to Paul. Arthur tells him he can have a job on the stall for the day to cheer himself up. Dot is disappointed with Rod for not accepting a job at the new pizza restaurant on Turpin Road. Paul returns to work at Julie's hair salon. Rod tries for a job at Frank's Autos but Frank tells him he will not take him on because of his scruffy appearance. Michelle decides to confront Danny over his lies at The Vic later in the day. Julie learns a number of residents have not seen her promotional leaflets that she gave Junior to distribute around the Square, unaware that Diane took them off Junior and disposed of them. She goes to talk to Junior about the leaflets, where she learns about his grandfather's death. Mo thanks Arthur for giving her a job. Arthur protests, telling her he has not given her a permanent job. Julie walks in on Diane and Paul kissing. Dot feels like Mo is looking down at her because Trevor has a job whereas Rod does not. Ricky almost runs Arthur down whilst driving through the Square. Arthur warns him of the trouble he could have been in if he had hit him. A woman arrives at the café in search of the surgery. David sees the woman as she approaches and is delighted - it is Ruth. Danny arrives at The Vic to see Michelle. He apologises to her for lying and admits he has a wife and two children. He begs her to take him back but she refuses to give in. As he is talking to her, Ricky and Simon vandalise his car. Danny leaves The Vic and finds his car covered in foam. He assumes Michelle planned the vandalism to his car all along and angrily drives off. Michelle runs after him but is too late. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Mo - Edna Dore *Ricky - Sid Owen *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Julie - Louise Plowright *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *David - Christopher Reich Guest cast *Danny - Saul Jephcott *Ruth - Nitza Saul Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *2 Turpin Road Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Keep an eye on Michelle tonight. She's meeting that Danny here.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,810,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes